1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TTL metering system automatic exposure control camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such type of camera has been known in the art in which a metering signal resulting from TTL metering is suitably converted to obtain information of a shutter speed preset such as that of a predetermined program shutter speed or that of shutter speed predetermined by a manual setting operation, and the output corresponding to the preset shutter speed and the metering signal obtained in the course of stopping-down of the lens aperture after the shutter releasing are compared with each other. When the two signals compared reach a predetermined relation, the stopping-down operation is brought to end and thereby the shutter speed is finally controlled depending upon the metering signal including information of the aperture value thus determined.
For such type of camera it is required to store the output of measured light twice, one time immediately before the start of aperture stopping-down step and one time after the completion of the step and before the start of turning-up movement of a mirror. This makes the mechanism of the camera very complicate.